


Całkiem żywy ten trup...

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Peter, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, POV Stiles, Peter wraca zza grobu, Sassy Peter, Teen Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Stilsa budzi nieprzyjemna woń. Coś jakby długo niemyty nadpalony kłębek sierści... Myśli, że to tylko jego chora wyobraźnia i skutek uboczny przebywanie z futerkowymi przyjaciółmi. Przewraca się na drugi bok i wręcz podskakuje, kiedy ręką wyczuwa drugie ciało. O ile sobie przypomina, to nie zapraszał nikogo do swojego łóżka!





	Całkiem żywy ten trup...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



> Taki niewielki prezencik w podziękowaniu za wszystkie, motywujące do dalszego pisania, komentarze!

*******

Stilsa budzi nieprzyjemna woń. Coś jakby długo niemyty nadpalony kłębek sierści... Myśli, że to tylko jego chora wyobraźnia i skutek uboczny przebywania z futerkowymi przyjaciółmi. Przewraca się na drugi bok i wręcz podskakuje, kiedy ręką wyczuwa drugie ciało. O ile sobie przypomina, to nie zapraszał nikogo do swojego łóżka!

Szybko świeci światło, a to co widzi przyprawia go o szok. Na jego łóżku leży goły, pokryty zaschniętą krwią, błotem i sadzą Peter Hale. Niepewnie szczypie się w ramie, bo istnieje ewentualność, że to po prostu kolejny, makabryczny koszmar. Niestety czuje ból... czyli to dzieje się naprawdę. W jego czyściutkiej, pachnącej płynem do prania pościeli drzemie Peter, który swoją drogą powinien być całkowicie martwy i zakopany kilka metrów pod ziemią.

Oczy _nie-do-końca trupa_ otwierają się i z zainteresowaniem skanują gamę emocji przepływającą przez twarz nastolatka. W ostatniej chwili zdąża przytrzymać Stilinskiego, który już nabiera do płuc wystarczając a ilość powietrza, by swoim wrzaskiem obudzić nie tylko ojca, ale też prawdopodobnie większość sąsiadów.

\- Spokojnie. - mówi przyciskając rękę do ust chłopaka - Nic ci nie zrobię. Chce tylko odpocząć i dowiedzieć się co nieco o aktualnych wydarzeniach. - Stiles każe mu _iść się pieprzyć_ , ale ciężko go zrozumieć przez to, że wciąż ma zasłonięte usta

Prycha i z całych sił zaciska zęby na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni wilkołaka. Hale syczy, ale przynajmniej zabiera łapy. Zawsze jakiś sukces!

\- Potrzebuje gdzieś dojść do siebie po paromiesięcznym, przymusowym urlopie w grobie. Tak swoją drogą te koktajle Mołotowa, którymi mnie poczęstowaliście nie były za przyjemne. - Nastolatek zaczyna się trząść, bo teraz na pewno jest już po nim. Jakąkolwiek słabość miał do niego wcześniej Peter, to najpewniej nie został po niej nawet ślad.

Kurna, a tak długo planował imprezę urodzinową.... został mu tydzień do osiemnastki, a wygląda na to, że zamiast tego urządzą mu huczny pogrzeb.

\- To się nie dzieję naprawdę. - mamrocze, gorączkowo rozglądając się za swoim telefonem - Ty leżysz sobie spokojnie w ładnym dole, jedzą cię robaki. To tylko koszmar, kolejny koszmar.  
\- Nie kotku, to nie sen. - Peter szepcze mu wprost do ucha. Stiles zaczął odczuwać coraz większy niepokój. _Czy tak właśnie wyglądają ostatnie minuty jego życia?!_ Nie, nie i jeszcze raz NIE! Ma jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia w życiu... jak na przykład nauczenie Dereka, jak poprawnie pozbywać się zwłok.

Czuje, że zbliża się jeden z jego ataków paniki. Nie żeby to było coś zaskakującego, biorąc pod uwagę cuchnącego śmiercią wilkołaka, tarzającego się po jego łóżku. Próbuje skupić na czymś swój wzrok, ale mroczki i tak tańczą mu przed oczami. Zaczyna powoli odlatywać, wydaję mu się jakby nagle przybyło mu kilkadziesiąt kilogramów. Całe jego ciało jest tak cholernie ciężkie. Osuwa się na podłogę, ale w ostatniej chwili ratuje go szybki refleks wilkołaka.

Nadal jednak ma trudności z nabraniem odpowiedniej ilości powietrza do płuc. Jakby coś miażdżyło mu żebra i wyciskało z niego energie. Hale dziwnie ostrożnym ruchem sadza go przy łóżku. W taki sposób, że Stiles opiera się plecami o stelaż. Świecące się na niebiesko ślepia są niepokojąco blisko jego własnych oczu, ale nie ma czasu żeby to odpowiednio zinterpretować

\- Planowałem to zrobić w nieco innych okolicznościach, - mamrocze Peter i jest tak blisko, że nastolatek może poczuć bijące od jego ciała ciepło - ale jak to się mówi - płyńmy z prądem! - Peter nachyla się i przyciska swoje usta do ust Stilesa, który sapie zaskoczony. Dosyć szybko odzyskuje panowanie nad własnym ciałem i wyrywa się starszemu.

\- Zwariowałeś?!

\- Aż tak źle było? Nie całowałem nikogo jakiś czas, ale sądziłem, że to jest jak jazda na rowerze... - Stilinski nienawidzi swojego empatycznego charakteru. Dlaczego nagle psychopatyczny szaleniec wydaje się być niegroźnym, zranionym kundlem?  
\- Kurwa nie całuje się nikogo z porannym oddechem - prycha zirytowany, bo wciąż czuje ten nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach. Jakby muł i przegniłe liście? - A już na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy leżało się przez parę miesięcy w grobie! Nie pachniesz zbyt przyjemnie! - jedyny plus to, że nie ma już zamiaru mdleć.  
\- Hmmm - mruczy wilkołak, mrużąc oczy i pocierając nasadę nosa. Wygląda jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że śmierdzę? - pyta w końcu  
\- To zbyt delikatne określenie. - Nastolatek wzdycha cierpiętniczo - Cuchniesz rozkładem, sikami i wolę chyba nie wiedzieć jeszcze czym...  
\- No dziękuję ci bardzo. - Hale robi młynek oczami, ale Stilinski może przysiąc, że pod tą centymetrową warstewką brudu dostrzega rumieniec.  
\- Do usług.  
\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek będę cierpiał na przerost ego, to wiem do kogo się udać aby sprowadził mnie na Ziemie.  
\- Ty cały czas tak masz...  
\- Więc to znak, że nie powinienem odstępować cię na krok. - oznajmia wilkołak z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem w oczach i szerokim, zębiastym uśmiechem  
\- Może. - wzrusza ramionami, jakby właściwie go to nie obchodziło.

Stwarza pozory. Wie, że wilkołaki mają problemy z rozszyfrowaniem jego emocji. To chyba jego jedyny dar: zdolność zmylenia każdego. Peter nadal się uśmiecha i przesuwa ręką po jego szyi. Wplata w końcu palce we włosy na jego karku i Stilinski w porę orientuje się co chce zrobić. Odsuwa się pospiesznie.

\- Najpierw się odkaź! - Wskazuje palcem na drzwi od łazienki. Wilkołak prycha, ale posłusznie idzie tam gdzie mu kazano.

 

*******

Mija niemal godzina zanim Peter wychodzi spod prysznica. Stiles woli nie być w pobliżu kiedy jego ojciec dostanie rachunek za wodę... Mniejsza o to! Ważne, że Hale pachnie już odrobinę lepiej, jednak delikatna woń mokrego psa nadal unosi się w powietrzu. Stilinski stwierdza, że w zasadzie mógłby nawet do tego przywyknąć.

Nie ma ochoty dalej nic udawać. Pozwala sobie przesunąć wzrokiem po ciele starszego. Wywraca oczami, bo to było do przewidzenia, że ten narcyz nie zasłoni się nawet ręcznikiem. Nie cofa się, ani nie ucieka spojrzeniem. Zawsze był ciekawski i to chyba nie jest aż takie zaskakujące, że teraz też czuje głównie podekscytowanie. Jego palce niemal swędzą od chęci dotknięcia Petera.

_Dlaczego miałby się dłużej powstrzymywać?_

 

*******

Kilka godzin później, kiedy przytomnieje już na tyle, żeby zacząć myśleć o czymś więcej niż _tu i teraz_ staje się nieco nerwowy.

W pokoju czuć specyficzny zapach, gdyby był wilkołakiem z pewnością mógłby określić każdy jego składowy element. Na szczęście nie jest. Pościel jest wymięta, a jedna z poduszek zalega gdzieś na podłodze. Cóż w zasadzie nie jest mu niezbędna, bo Hale też się nadaje do tej roli. Wie już, że będzie fanem przytulanek po... Zdecydowanie. Peter też nie wydaje się mieć cokolwiek przeciwko.

Całe jego ciało jest przyjemnie obolałe i ozdobione kilkoma niemożliwymi do przeoczenia czerwono-fioletowymi plamami. Nikt nie będzie w stanie udawać, że ich nie dostrzega. Nie jest pewien czy to dobrze.

Przypuszcza, że Derek może chcieć go za to wypatroszyć, Scott się zawiesi pomiędzy lojalnością wobec niego, a ogólnie postrzeganą moralnością. Reszta stada będzie się go brzydzić.

\- Przestań tyle myśleć Stiles. - mruczy wilkołak z ustami ocierającymi się o jego skórę na szyi. - Przywyknął - I jakoś nie potrafi przejmować się resztą, gdy Peter obejmuje go ramieniem w taki sposób, jakby chciał schować go przed każdym możliwym zagrożeniem.


End file.
